Little Women: Mustang Sally
by UndomesticatedSoA
Summary: Sometimes making a deal with the devil can be your salvation.
1. Chapter 1: On Ice

**A/N**

**UndomesticatedSoA - Definition: A collaboration between Voracious Bitch and MuckyShroom, exploring the women of SAMCRO. Some characters are canon, some OFCs. Some situations are AU, some canon. If you want more info, just check out the bio.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy are the property of Kurt Sutter, FX, etc. We own nothing that you recognise from SoA.**

**Our OC's are our own.**

**Parental Advisory Warning: This piece contains bad language, sexual situations and activities that should not be tried at home **

**-o0o-  
**

**On Ice**

She should have known she was in over her head when she heard them talking at the bar. How had she ever let her friend talk her into this being a good idea?

"_Who's turn is it tae break in the newbie tonight?"_

"_Ahhhh, I think its Tig's."_

"_Shit! They never come back after he's had first dibs."_

"'_Member that one he made bark like a dog all night?"_

"_What about the one that nearly suffocated under that plastic bag."_

"_Or the one that ended up in the ER with a phone up her ass?"_

"_Fuck! Might as well kiss this sweet piece of ass goodbye now."_

"_Oi! Tig! Newbie's yours tonight."_

"_Really?!"_

Those ice blue eyes had lit up with excitement and locked onto her as a wide smile of childlike glee spread over his face. She'd known she was in a world of shit.

Of course, Sally knew really how Megan had talked her into this. Andy had turned into the stalker dickhead of the century, not taking 'no' for an answer, cranked out of his head half the time. She wasn't sticking around for more black eyes and bruised ribs. With no family to keep her safe, Megan had said the best place for her was Teller-Morrow. In return for the use of her body, the boys would look out for her. Sally knew what the Sons were about. She'd grown up in Charming. She'd been one of those girls who watched Jax Teller ride past on his Harley with a dry mouth and wet panties.

She was under no illusions. She'd never believed in that "my body is a gift" bullshit. She'd never waited around for the perfect man, the first love. It was all just sex, just sensations. Mutual satisfaction. Sure, loving was good, could be fantastic, but she hadn't had much of that. What she enjoyed was the feel of skin on skin, the teeth, the chance to use her nails to make someone groan. That feeling, that for that slice of time you're the only two people in the whole world. She thought she might be addicted to the feeling of achievement that came from getting a reaction from her lover; when you tried something new and it worked, something new to them anyway. Before Andy, she'd enjoyed the thrill of finding out what the new body in her bed could do to her, but Andy had taught her to be more cautious.

Tig had asked her to wait by the bar. He'd warned her not to move and not to speak to any of his brothers. Now here she was in the bathroom attached to his dorm room dressed in a tight pink vest top, acid wash denim mini and white high-heeled knee boots, staring at a bath full of ice and water.

Megan had warned her that it was a really bad idea to question the men's motives for anything, but this seemed like an extreme situation. "What...? Who...? Why...?" She stuttered.

Tig chuckled. Ahhhhh, it was so much fun when they got all speechless.

"It's for you doll. Dive in. I've even added bubbles."

Sally turned back to the bathtub and noticed the bizarre clouds of foam rapidly dissipating on top of the bobbing ice cubes.

She turned back to Tig and saw a flash of annoyance cross his face. He was stood between her and the door to the small room. There was only one way to go, and it wasn't out. She took a deep breath as she started to strip. Really, how bad could it be? It was just going to be a little chilly. That was all, just like a cold shower. It'd be good for the pores and all that bullshit, make her hair nice and shiny. She stepped out of her skirt and dropped it with her boots and top as she started to peel off her underwear. Fuck knows what he was playing at. Did he get off on shivering or some shit like that? It'd be just like getting in the ocean in winter. Just get in real quick, step in, get submerged immediately and you won't even feel it. Of course, that works better if you start swimming straight away too, but really, how bad can it be...?

Holy fucking cow it can be that bad! This is fucking, fucking freezing!

Sally had stepped into the bath and tried to sit down, but the bite of the ice on her feet and calves alone had stolen her breath and sent her shooting straight upright again. She felt his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down.

"All the way in doll."

She thought about fighting, just getting out of the bath anyway and making a run for it, but she couldn't feel her feet for a start. Then she saw his free hand clench and unclench. Her stomach turned, she recognised that unconscious motion. The familiar sinking feeling returned. If it was a choice between getting in the ice bath and a trip to the ER bruised and bleeding she'd take the ice bath. Warming up again would be a damn sight quicker and easier than healing stitches.

Sally took a deep breath and sank down into the water, immediately submerging her shoulders before the shivering made it impossible for her to move her limbs. The cold gripped her lungs, her brain screaming that she needed to get out fast. She wasn't sure if he wanted her to submerge her head, but she'd be damned if she was going to do that voluntarily, he'd have to push her down if he wanted that.

He dropped into a crouch by the side of the bath, leaning his forearms on the edge of the tub and resting his chin on the back of his folded hands.

"That's right darlin'. Don't worry, just need to lower your body temp for what I have in mind. Frostbite shouldn't be a problem...I don't think."

He twisted one wrist so that he could glance at his watch. "First two minutes are the worst doll. You're nearly there." He crooned. He looked back at her. "Keep breathing, nice even breaths now. You hyperventilate you'll pass out."

Sally tried to count the span of her breaths, seven in, eleven out, seven in, eleven out. She realised that she couldn't feel any of her body, at all. How much longer was she going to have to stay in here? How in the hell was she going to get out?

Tig pushed himself up from the side of the bath and went into the bedroom. Sally couldn't have called after him if she'd tried, she was too intent on keeping her breathing steady and even through her clenched teeth. The sharp cold of the water had given way to a blunt burning sensation, but now that had faded, she was completely numb from the neck down. When she looked at her body she was horrified to see the bright red colour of her skin. You would think she'd been dipped in boiling water instead. She remembered the old quip about frog soup: drop a frog in boiling water and it jumps straight out; drop it in warm water and slowly heat it up and it'll quite happily boil to death. A fucking frog was smarter than she was.

She could hear him moving around, but couldn't figure out what he might be doing. She heard drawers opening and closing. By the time he came back in, wearing only his jeans and carrying a stack of towels, she'd found she could breath steadily again without having to concentrate on it. Although that worried her, did that mean she was dying? Was she going into shock? He looked at his watch again.

"Ten minutes darlin'. You're cooked." He picked up a towel from the top of the stack and shook it out onto the floor in front of the tub. "Careful now baby. You ain't gonna be able to use those pretty legs."

Tig leaned down and hooked one arm under hers, around her back. He slid the other into the water, gritting his teeth at the bite of the water. Fuck but the girls that stayed in the water were either retarded or had balls of steel. No way would he have gotten in. He figured all that ice would probably turn his crown jewels into a vagina in seconds. He kept trying this; kept trying to capture the high he was after, kept chasing the rush. It was an elusive utopia. He got some opportunities through Skeeter, but he wasn't always sure that the chubby bastard hadn't been there first, or at the very least wasn't watching from a hole somewhere. The morgue was better, more private, but far harder to access.

Tig lifted her, hefting her in his arms as he lifted her over the side of the bath before placing her on the towel on the floor. She supposed he must be strong to be able to pick her up like that, but she couldn't feel her skin and was struggling to comprehend much other than the relief of being out of that tub. He grabbed another towel from the stack and briefly dried her skin before picking her back up and walking into the bedroom, dropping her gently into the centre of the bed.

She was shivering so hard she could barely keep track of what he was doing, but she wasn't shivering so hard that she didn't register him stripping out of his jeans. Jesus what sort of fucked up twisted shit was this? Could this guy not get it up for your average, room temperature girls or something?

Knowing that there was no way she was going to be ready for him, and unwilling to waste the precious time that her body would be this cool on foreplay, Tig reached for the bottle of lube he'd thoughtfully placed in readiness by the bed along with a condom. Squirting a generous amount into his palm he quickly massaged it over his stiff, latex covered cock before transferring some of the gel to the shivering girl on the bed. He hadn't bothered to ask what her name was, probably wouldn't bother at all.

Sally was freaked out, but quite frankly too glad to be out of the water and too grateful for the contact of the warm body over her to be appropriately pissed off. She remembered why she was there, what she was running from. She thought about the deal she'd made by coming here this night, what she was agreeing to. If all the Sons were as warped as this one, she was sure she'd have heard about it before now. Seemed like she just had piss poor luck for her first night. Seemed like he did to, there wasn't going to be much that she could do in the way of responding to him given the uncontrollable tremors shaking through her limbs.

Tig sank into the body beneath him. He relished the feel of the cold skin, even inside she was cool. He held himself still, savouring the sensation, knowing it wouldn't last much longer once he started to move. With a long sigh, he pulled himself out of her body, thrusting back in again to the hilt almost as soon as he was clear. One big advantage of doing this was that the girls always lost the ability to talk, making the experience quiet and peaceful, although it never quite compared to the experience of fucking a true corpse. He never quiet attained that moment of tranquil bliss. That was due to the big downside of doing it this way, the fucking shivering.

Tig kept going, speeding up, pumping hard and fast, needing to finish before she warmed up, certainly wanting to finish before she recovered the power of speech. It didn't take long. He came with a hoarse yell. He pulled out straight away, flopping onto the bed on his back and immediately reaching for his cigarettes and lighter.

"Oh well baby, always worth a try. Now get your shit and get out." His voice turned harsh at the last.

Sally sat up, still barely able to move past the trembling in her arms and legs, but she wasn't sticking around this freak if she didn't have to. She dived into the bathroom, pulling on as much of her clothing as possible in double-quick time. She grabbed her boots and half ran through the bedroom, leaving him lay on the bed smoking as she let herself out into the corridor. Once outside she leant back against the wall, leaning her head against the plasterboard, staring at the ceiling.

Could she do this, stick around if this was what she was expected to do? She remembered the last time she'd seen Andy, remembered the anger distorting his features, like a demon had taken over him and filled him up from the inside. She remembered the feel of his fist connecting with her cheek, the pain, the way her vision had gone black. She remembered the feel of him pushing into her, regardless of whether she was ready, whether she was screaming for him to stop. She remembered the fire, the burning flames that ate her from the inside out. She turned her head slightly to look at door she'd just run through. That guy might be wrong in the head, but he hadn't been cruel, in fact he'd taken at least a little effort to ensure her comfort. Now the shivering was subsiding she realised she wasn't hurt at all. Yeah, she could do this, she was gonna stay.


	2. Chapter 2: Reheat

**A/N**

**UndomesticatedSoA - Definition: A collaboration between Voracious Bitch and MuckyShroom, exploring the women of SAMCRO. Some characters are canon, some OFCs. Some situations are AU, some canon. If you want more info, just check out the bio.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy are the property of Kurt Sutter, FX, etc. We own nothing that you recognise from SoA.**

**Our OC's are our own.**

**Parental Advisory Warning: This piece contains bad language and sexual situations.  
**

**-o0o-**

**Reheat**

Juice was waiting. He parked his ass in the hall with his laptop, just like he always did when Tig got the new girl. Waiting, never quite sure what state they would leave Tig's dorm in. There had been the odd chick who stepped clear of the door with a smile on her face, a little bow-legged as they stepped past him with contented sighs of satisfaction; but on average a newbie girl was bound to end up at the very least with a mild case of shock, which led to balling, or in the worst case, a trip to the ER. In all fairness to Tig, that had only happened once.

It had happened on the night Juice had first slipped on his Prospect kutte. They had made it his first official grunt job to take the girl to the ER. The phone had been inserted in her ass because Tig's vibrator had run out of batteries. In their ecstasy induced stupor it had made perfect sense that he could dial and make her cum and he had laughed gleefully as he'd dialed the poor girl's number over and over, setting the vibrating device off. It couldn't have been that bad for the girl, she'd cum twice on the pool table, moaning loudly as Bobby tried to work out what to do with her. He'd settled on the new Prospect and sent him off to the ER in the van.

She couldn't have been that traumatised by the experience though; at this very moment she was spending time with Chibs. However, it had established the pattern for Juice to worry for the girls Tig fucked. On average, most of the croweaters knew what to expect from Tig. Some jumped at the opportunity and some shied away once they'd had a taste of Tig. Newbies were clueless. They tended to be really naïve, like that little thing tonight. She had seemed sweet and a little scared.

So when the new girl stepped out of Tig's door, fumbling a bit to close it behind her, he was waiting. She hadn't run out screaming, that was good sign. As she leaned back into the wall he noticed that she was shivering. Pushing himself up he slowly walked to her, noting the lightly blue lips, but all in all she didn't look freaked out. As a matter of fact, what he saw on her face looked more like confidence, like she had made a decision of some sort. She jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder and she finally noticed him.

"Hey you alright?" Juice asked, his voice low. Sparing a glance at Tig's door he began to pull her along. Her only response to his question was chattering teeth, even through her shirt he could feel how cold she was. He knew this game of Tig's and without waiting for an answer he dragged the girl down the hall and into his room.

"Bathrooms in there. Go take a hot shower. I'll be back." Juice said as he headed right back out the door.

Sally stared at the closed door. She wasn't quite sure what was happening here. Was she gonna have to fuck him too? Maybe she couldn't do this. Whilst she had no illusions about sex or the fact that she was using it to gain protection, she also didn't want to be a merry-go-round for every dick in the clubhouse in one night.

Her body began to shiver harder and the white boots she had in her arms dropped to the floor as her whole body shook. She wasn't sure if it was just that she needed to get up to temperature or if she was having some sort of break down. No, not a break down: she could think and really, she wasn't scared, a little confused, but not scared. That was new. She been living with fear and panic for so long that she didn't remember what it was like to not be twitching, waiting for the next blow from Andy. Always gauging his unpredictable wants and demands, the constant state of uncertainty No matter what she did, he found fault and physically forced his irrational desires into her head with each punch.

She had learned to want what he wanted, to become vacant of all her own thoughts desires. Her being here in the clubhouse hadn't even been her idea it was Megan's. The only decision Sally could lay claim to was to run, and run fast, from Andy. She'd left LA battered and bruised and arrived back in the waiting haven of Charming; at the home of Megan, her only remaining friend. Despite Andy's attempts to sever all family or friendly ties Sally might have, Meg had always found a way to keep in touch with her.

The club rules for Sally seemed straightforward. She spread her legs, kept her mouth shut, unless otherwise required, and got out when told to; then she had no worries when it came to Andy. His punk ass wouldn't stand a chance against a Son. There was a feeling of assurance in the simple tit-for-tat of the arrangement for Sally.

She had her arms wrapped around herself, rubbing at her arms, still in the same spot where Juice had left her when he got back; a bottle of Jack in one hand and a mug of what smelled like hot chocolate in the other.

"Jesus." Juice put it all down on his desk and grabbed her by the shoulders. Shoving her spasming body into the bathroom. With no warning, he began to strip her. Sally's vest top flew over his shoulder. Her skirt dropped as soon as he tugged at it. He dropped to his knees and yanked her underwear off. Shooting back up, he spun, turning his back on her and turned on the water.

"I'll start it at tepid and add more hot a little at a time OK? Come on, step in." He reached his hand out for hers. When she didn't seem to be moving fast enough for him, he just grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in. She found herself inhaling sharply, pulling in the smell of leather, soap and pot in one whiff. The water hit the back of her calves first, then her thighs, then her ass, bringing welcome warmth. She let out a small moan at how good it felt, her cheek pressed to the leather clad shoulder. Once her feet were firmly under her, Juice reached in and added more hot water; the spray, making patter sounds on the leather of his kutte, had him pulling back.

With spring loaded movements he stripped off his kutte and hung it with care on the towel rack. His shirt he just dumped to the ground. He turned back, never looking at her as he reached in and added more hot water, but Sally was looking at him, had been from the moment she had seen him raise the shirt over his head. The boy was cut; the hills of his abs, the width of his shoulders, his body was causing an instant reaction, thawing her iced hormones.

She felt the clench of want low in her belly. All the while Juice was mumbling and reaching into the shower adding hot water in small turns of the tap. The falling water across his arm and shoulder fascinated her. The color of his skin seemed warmer now that it was wet. She watched as drops raced down his his sculpted forearms to his hands. The heavy silver of his rings seemed almost alive on his long, straight fingers. They looked strong, and suddenly she wanted to feel them, to confirm what she was sure were callused palms. She wanted him to slide them over her thighs in slow strokes.

As she watched him lather up a washcloth she stepped closer and further under the now hot shower, her eyes glued to his hands. When he dropped to his knee at the side of the tub and began to scrub and rub at her legs as if she was a child she realized all that he wanted was for her to be warm. There was no sexual vibe coming from him. Sally had a small pang in her chest at the act of unmitigated kindness. That ache in her belly seemed to expand within her. She had a choice to make.

She knew she was selling herself for the protection they could offer. She had already accepted that part of the deal. She hadn't expected to encounter someone like Tig on her first night. Seriously?! A fucking ice bath?! Who the fuck wanted their women as cold as the dead... Oh shit! Suddenly she felt extremely lucky. Everything she'd been through with Andy seemed like child's play. He'd wanted to hurt her, but he hadn't wanted to kill her. That would have been pointless. If she had been dead he wouldn't have been able to control her. She wasn't sure whether she could say the same for Tig, wasn't sure whether he'd have been bothered whether she'd lived or died. Perversely, he'd been happy to see her suffer in the ice bath, but he'd used lube instead of just pushing into her dry. She couldn't say as much for Andy.

Juice was working his way up her thighs, still working the washcloth over her skin in a methodical but asexual manner. The feel of his hands and the contrast between the rough cotton and the slick lather on her skin distracted her from her complicated and morbid thoughts. Megan had once told her, a long time ago, that you only regret on your deathbed the things that you don't do. Fuck Andy. Fuck Tig. She was going to take what she wanted for once. And what she wanted was the man in front of her.

Sally reached out with a slow hand towards the rag and with a small tug pulled it from his grip. She slid it over her belly and up between her breasts. Juice followed the soapy trail with his eyes. "This'll work better if you get in here with me." His eyes jumped from the soapy slope of her breast to her eyes. Her voice, low and roughened, escaped from her now pink, plump lips with that pitch that seems to slither under the skin, raising goosebumps... and other things.

His warm, caramel eyes crinkled at the corners in in confusion, then widened in surprise at her request. Sally's heart jumped as she watched a slow smile of understanding spread and change his worried face to a sweet smirk. As he stood his eyes shifting over her. Sally fed on her own need to see him as he slowly undid his belt and slipped clear of his boots. As his jeans and boxers fell away she took him in, the broad shoulders framing defined pecs leading to the small swells of his abs. At the sight of the cut V of muscle that led to his dick her mouth became parched and her blood began to sing with the flood of want she felt. For too long this had been beyond her reach, the feeling of being in control and calling a man to her. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back into the falling water, stretching and arching. She thrust her breasts out, her hands sliding into her hair, only to flow with the falling water and trail over her breasts cupping them. She pinched her nipples and moaned at the thought of what it was she was doing, this exhibition of herself. She felt a flood of heat to her now thawed and sensitive pussy. When she felt his hand on her waist she sighed deeply with satisfaction.

She'd been right, they were rough and satin smooth all at once, such a contrast to her own skin in it's hypersensitive state from thaw. She had never quite felt things this intensely all over. Maybe she'd tell Tig he should take the ice bath next time and she'd defrost him and rock his world. Where the fuck had that come from? She was staying clear of Tig.

Juice's thumb brushed softly in an arch over her hip. She felt him slide his way to her breast and gently squeeze the soft orb until he was pinching her nipple like she had, but his hands sent sharp little shocks straight to her clit. Sally finally opened her eyes when she felt him step under the shower. The hard planes of his body, still warmer than her own, felt eletric against her. Sliding her arms around him she coyly dipped her head to the side and looked up into his eyes, her desire plain to see.

She felt the rumble of a growl as his free hand clamped onto the back of her neck and he leaned in to her for a kiss. She shied back just enough to make him pause, then with a little push of her own she mashed her lips to his. Pulling back a little she nipped his bottom lip, tugging it in her teeth as she gave a growl of her own in satisfaction at the taste of him, all whiskey and smoke. Sally felt his cock jump against her belly, hot and smooth. With a small moan she eased back. Her hand sliding with the flow of warm water, she caressed his nipple with her thumb, feeling it peaking hard and tight. With a slowness born of intense desire she trailed her fingers across his warm, caramel skin, following them with her eyes, gliding her hand to his cock. She gasped as she felt the heat of him in her hand. The surge of power she felt only grew when she heard him hiss at the contact of her hand, his hips pushing forward, sliding himself in her grip. She ran her thumb slowly over his swollen head, feeling the slick cream of his precum, warm and thick, in contrast to the water falling over their bodies.

Sally increased the pace of her hand causing Juice to moan. With the sound she pulled him down with her other hand on his neck. She wanted to eat the pleasure he was feeling. She wanted to swallow it with each moan and growl, feel it spread through her, add it to her own desire and feed on it until she was satisfied. She wanted to sink the length of him into herself and ride him slow and deep until she came apart around him. She wanted to feel him in the grip of her own orgasm, buried in her as he came, throbbing and pulsing with shattered lights in his eyes because of her.

Sally felt the water cooling around them and as much as she wanted to keep going she pulled away from him and turned the shower off. Now all she wanted was heat, burning heat. Stepping out she stood dripping while he seemed to still be dazed, his eyes glued to her as if he wanted to eat her in one swallow. She felt herself swell, felt her breasts tingling with the desire that scattered across her skin. Sally turned and headed for the bedroom. She felt him snap out of his trance and follow her.

Sally reached for him, her lips finding the the sweet spot at the base of his neck. She liked the raw sound that he made as she licked it and how his hands clamped down on her hips, pulling her into him tight, his hardness digging into her belly. When he bent down and picked her up and she felt that slick, hard head of his against her clit she lost all sense. With a jerk she pushed them back onto the bed. Juice looked startled for a moment and then she heard a clear laugh and felt him shaking under her as she climbed further onto him. With a small shake of his head he gripped her hip and held her in place. With the other he reached under his pillow pulling a flap of condoms out. "Easy there baby girl. We got all night."

Sally giggled as she took it from him and opened one. With a slow, tight grip she smoothed it over his cock. Juice gripped her hips as she straddled him, his head raised to watch her with wide eyes as she sank onto him in small, slow bounces until she had taken him all.

"Fuck you feel so good." Sally whispered as she began to rise and sink on him in a slow slipping motion. Juice's hands were still wrapped on her hips and every time she had him buried he would hold her there for a few seconds, as if being in her that deep was perfection, his eyes closing with the sensation, licking his lips.

His breath caught for just that small moment. When the promise of release began to build for both of them, when he began to buck into her, she pushed herself down onto his chest. Pressing herself into his hard chest, her tits slipping against the smooth skin of his chest oiled by the drying water from the shower. She nipped at his shoulder, her hands gliding over his arms following the curves of his bunched muscles.

His grip on her hips tightened at her change. She rested her palms on his shoulders and arched her back, pushing her slick swollen clit against him, grinding down as he filled her. Shocks of pleasure coursed through her, the motion causing her muscles to clamp and grip with each thrust until she felt herself falling. She pushed back up, throwing her head back with guttural moan. She grabbed his hands free of her hips, pulling them to her tits. She began to rise and fall, her knees tightly gripping him as she came with a shattering blindness of color.

She slowed as her orgasm subsided but never stopped moving on him. She smiled down at the him and with a chuckle she rotated her hips in small circles and clenched herself around him pulling a moan from him. His hands once more dropped to her hips and pulled her still for that small moment when he filled her the most. Sally took the hint and pushed her hips down further. Her pace steadily increased as she ground herself with small, jutting thrusts against him, watching him arch further and further the closer he got to cuming.

His rough grip shifted to her thighs sending shivers through her and she felt the build of another orgasm in the pit of her belly. The pressure gave a desperate edge to her movements. Their gazes were locked together as tightly as their bodies. With each push that filled her, she flew closer...almost there...she bit her lip. The warm, deep, liquid sense of satisfaction burned through her as they both came at the same time.

She fell over, gasping a breathless moan as he slipped free of her body, already mourning the loss. Sally began to giggle, a silent, quiet laugh that shook her. She was gonna thank Tig the next time she saw him for putting her on ice and waking her the fuck up.


	3. Chapter 3: Fishy Business

**A/N**

**UndomesticatedSoA - Definition: A collaboration between Voracious Bitch and MuckyShroom, exploring the women of SAMCRO. Some characters are canon, some OFCs. Some situations are AU, some canon. If you want more info, just check out the bio.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy are the property of Kurt Sutter, FX, etc. We own nothing that you recognise from SoA.**

**Our OC's are our own.**

**Parental Advisory Warning: This piece contains bad language and sexual situations of a Tiggy nature.**

**-o0o-**

**Fishy Business**

The conversation in the clubhouse stopped completely. Silence blanketed the room. That hardly ever happened. There was always some noise; a prospect re-stocking the bar, general chatter, the click of pool balls, the whispered exhale of smoke. The only interruption was the thump of Tig's boots as he crossed the room. Every other patch there was frozen in place watching him. It wasn't so much that they'd never seen Tig walk through the clubhouse before, but they'd never seen him walk through carrying a large clear plastic bag full of water and little brown fish.

They watched without moving or speaking as Tig carried the fish towards the dorms, and remained silent as he walked back out, then back through carrying a box bearing the name of the local fish market.

He reappeared and looked at his brothers, seemingly unconcerned by dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Anyone seen Sally?"

The silence remained complete. The only communication between the men was their looks of confusion, the only questions were asked by raised eyebrows. Everyone knew that Tig didn't tread the straight and narrow path, but none of them could join the dots in their heads to figure out what the hell he was doing with a bag of fish and a sweetbutt, and not one of them really wanted to.

OK, maybe a couple did, but in the same macabre way that that they'd have looked at the exhibits in a freak show. Happy just sat back on the couch watching his friend and comrade and simply shook his head in despair and resignation. Tig was up to something, and when Tig got his freak on, Hap stayed the hell out of his way. There were some things that a brother should never have to witness and Tig on one of his trips usually fit right into that category.

Tig looked around the room expectantly. He was beginning to get a little pissed that he wasn't getting an answer, but everyone's head was so full of confusion that they couldn't respond to his simple and mundane query. Juice clearing his throat diffused the incipient tension.

"Erm, she just went to the john with Drea."

"What is it with chicks? Can't piss by themselves." Tig shook his head. "Tell her I'm lookin' for her when she comes out. I'll be in my room."

The hush was complete once more as Tig turned headed back to his dorm.

The men were all still trying to form coherent thoughts on the situation when the two girls came back into the room laughing and joking. The brothers all turned as one to look at the girls, and then turned back to look at each other. Sally and Drea pulled up short, brows drawn in consternation as they sensed the edgy atmosphere.

"What? What did we do?" Drea asked.

The men were still undecided about what to do. They'd all used the croweaters and sweetbutts in whatever way took their fancy, but deliberately sending one over to Tig when he was in his one of his experimental moods seemed a little harsh.

It was Juice again who piped up eventually. 'What the fuck?', he figured. He knew Sally could take whatever Tig could dish out; unless of course Tig had just reached a whole new level of freakery. Hopefully this wouldn't culminate in a trip to the ER.

"Sal, Tig's lookin' for ya. He's in his room."

His brothers turned and looked at him like he'd stripped Little Red Riding Hood naked, rubbed her in marinade and thrown her to the wolf with a napkin and cutlery.

Sally took in the hard looks being shot at Juice and added it to the palpable low-level anxiety in the room.

"Okaaay. One of those days is it." She asked no one in particular.

Drea turned to her friend. "Want me to come with?"

"No hon', but keep an ear out yeah? I'll yell if I need ya."

"I got your back sister."

Drea squeezed Sally's shoulder before Sally turned on her boot heel and headed towards the dorms.

Chibs patted the bar stool next to him.

"Come an' have a drink darlin'. Company's the least we can offer while yer standin' watch."

-o0o-

"Please God, not the ice bath again." Sally muttered to herself.

It wasn't that she hadn't particularly enjoyed the experience, but it hadn't been on her to do list in the first place and neither was a repeat. She'd been too busy shivering to feel much else about it really, but the warm up with Juice afterwards had been, well, pretty damn good; but she didn't like the idea that Tig might try to take things too far. The best case scenario for that would probably be frost bite and the loss of a couple of fingers and toes.

She got to Tig's door and knocked solidly. She knew that a timid knock, being afraid of him, just wound him up and pissed him off. It wasn't that he wouldn't do what he was planning to if she fronted some confidence, but he'd treat her better, wouldn't resort to viciousness. Begging, whimpering, cowering; it all just seemed to bring out Tig's dark side. His light side was hardly fucking less than fifty per cent greyscale and it usually involved shit that you wouldn't even dream people would think of in a sexual arena, but Tig never set out to hurt, not consciously, not deliberately, at least not at first. If you played along, kept your cool, stayed relaxed; you never know, you might even enjoy yourself. Even if the fact that you did had you questioning your sanity and morality for weeks afterwards.

Tig opened the door. "Hey Mustang." He stood back and with a sweeping gesture of his arm he motioned her into the room.

"What's on the menu for tonight Tigger? You got somethin' special in mind for me?"

Tig grinned and his eyes lit up. Sally immediately knew she was going to need a hot shower and a lot of soap to get over this session.

"Through there doll. Bath time."

Oh fuck. It was the ice bath again. Sally couldn't help but let her smile dim just a little as she began to strip out of her clothes. Tig was smiling to himself like he was laughing at some sort of secret joke. Sally piled her boots, jeans, vest top and underwear neatly next to the dresser. It was the spot she always placed her clothes in. It wound Tig up when girls left their things all over his floor and she always put her clothes in the same place because it was easier to find them in the dark when he kicked her out of bed. There was a box on the dresser from the local fish market. It was random and out of place in the room, but then most things about Tig were random and out of place so Sally left it well alone. If he wanted to tell her about it he would.

Once she was wearing nothing but her own skin, she ran her fingers through her hair and fluffed it out a little. With one last look at the gleeful Tig she walked into the bathroom, and halted mid step.

The bath was full, but there was no ice in it this time. Instead, there were around thirty or so little brown fish, each between and inch and two inches long, swimming happily in the clear water.

"Couldn't just have added bath foam could ya Tig?"

She jumped a little when his voice came from almost directly over her shoulder. Tig had followed her and was leaning on his shoulder against the doorframe.

"Get in Doll. I think you'll like this."

Sally raised an eyebrow but knew better than to stand there and argue with him. Asking him a pile of questions wouldn't get her any answers. She stopped though with one toe poised over the water.

"They don't bite do they?"

"They don't draw blood Doll."

"Some answer." She muttered as she stepped into the water. It was tepid. Not cool enough to make her shiver, but not warm enough to be comfortable. She got in and carefully lowered herself into the water. She had to take more care than she thought she might since the fish, instead of swimming away as one might expect, were grouping around her. As she stretched out she realised why.

"These are doctor fish." She stated looking over at Tig.

"Hhhhmmm hmmm." He nodded slightly.

Sally had to clutch the sides of the bath. The fish were going for the hard skin on her feet and it tickled like a bitch. She had to really concentrate not to kick her feet in the water and send the fish flying.

"Torture by tickling, hey Tig?" She gritted through her teeth.

Tig was just watching, smirking. "Lay all the way down babe."

Taking a deep breath Sally released her hold just long enough to slip the hair band off her wrist and twist her hair into a knot on top of her head. She resumed her death grip and lowered her upper body into the water. She stared at the blank ceiling, willing her body to obey and remain motionless. It was hard enough with the fish nibbling their delicate little mouths all over her feet, even going inbetween her toes and on her knees, but several decide to shun the competition there and go in search of fresh delicacies.

"Ooooohhhh!" Sally breathed out as little mouths began to feed on her thighs and belly, some slipping under the curve of her waist.

Tig stepped over, knelt and rested his arms on the edge of the bath, leaning his chin on his folded hands so he could watch comfortably. He'd chosen the stretch of rim in between Sally's white knuckled fingers and her head. It would have felt oddly intimate if she hadn't been concentrating so hard on not thrashing about.

"They don't actually eat hard skin. They're starving, looking for the algae type shit that they normally eat. They just look under the hard skin first and strip it away as they go."

"No shit. Someone let you watch the Discovery Channel again?" Sally gritted out, trying not to cry out again as a fish fastened onto her nipple.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Tig actually looked a little concerned. "Does it hurt Doll? It ain't bleeding. They don't really have teeth."

"No. it doesn't hurt Tig...it just...feels... feels...ahhhhhh."

Most of the fish were exploring the rest of her body now. Sally pressed her thighs together. She did not want to have to explain to a concerned ER medic just how she a got a Doctor fish stuck... there!

Tig dipped one hand experimentally into the water, causing several of the fish to abandon Sally and start nipping at him.

"Oh! I see what you mean Doll. This must feel... interestin'." He trailed his hand, with fish following slavishly, down to the juncture of her clenched thighs and stroked the little strip of hair that was all that was left after her recent Brazilian wax. He pulled his hand out of the water and the fish, missing their prospective food source, turned on the next closest thing.

"Oh shit Tigger. How long d'ya expect me to stand this for?"

"I wanna see if these little fish can make you cum Doll."

"I do not want to know where you got the idea for this."

"No Doll, you really don't."

Sally tensed her whole body as one of the little fish decided to explore. The little swimmer wasn't going to end up anywhere it shouldn't, but being lay flat out, and the recent deforestation of her public area had left her clit a little exposed. It was made more prominent, swollen by the sensation of the fish working their way over her breasts and the others that were picking out different points all over her body in their search for edibles.

"Shit Tig... this would... probably work... but I'm tryin' too hard... not to... squish the little fuckers."

Tig traced his fingers along the curve of the side of her breast. Sally couldn't take the myriad sensations anymore and started to twist in the water.

"OK Doll. I have a sorta Plan B." He pushed away from the bath and grabbed a dry towel from the rail. He shook it out in front of him and held it up in invitation.

Still trying not to crush any of the fish because that would be just icky, Sally gratefully pulled herself up out of the water and stepped out of the tub into the waiting towel. Tig wrapped the towel around her, folding her in his arms. He held her like that for just a moment before pushing back, almost taking the towel with him and walking around so that he was behind her. Starting at her neck Tig began to dry her. He began kneading the muscles in her shoulders through the towel; then one arm, then the other. He used small movements and took care to dry each finger when he reached her hands. He dried her back, working rhythmically down to her ass and then over her hips and down her legs.

Sally was surprised that he didn't seem to be making any sort of move, but was glad for the brief respite since her skin was still incredibly sensitised from the attentions of so many tiny mouths sucking and nipping. Tig had dropped to his knees whilst drying the lower part of her legs; he didn't bother to stand as he moved round to face her. She looked down when she felt him move, he caught her eyes and held her gaze as he began to work the towel back up her legs.

By the time he had made it back to her hips she was breathing heavily, almost panting. Instead of going for the obvious, he skimmed the cloth up her waist, standing as he went, until he was cupping her breasts, rubbing them through the towel. They hadn't broken their stare and Sally was beginning to feel like she was drowning in icy blue as Tig slowly massaged her.

"Tig...?" She bit off the 'please' before it slipped out, she would not beg, at least not yet.

"Don't worry Doll, I ain't done with you yet."

Swiftly, surprising her slightly with the suddenness of his movement, he whisked the towel away, folded it, and laid it back over the rail. He stepped back, catching the tips of her fingers with his, and walking backwards led her back into the bedroom and over to the bed. Sally sat on the edge of the bed as Tig turned back to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. When he turned and stepped towards her he held a large black and white floral print scarf in his hands.

"Really Tig? That ain't gonna go with your cut." Sally's voice was trembling thanks to Tig's attentions, so the remark didn't come out quite as barbed as she had hoped.

"Sshhh Doll. A friend gave this to me." Tig murmured as he wrapped the scarf around her head, blindfolding her, and tying it tightly underneath her messy ponytail.

"Lie back."

Even though she was sat on the bed and had only been blindfolded for a matter of seconds, Sally still felt around to make sure she wasn't going to fall as she lay back. She wriggled around a bit until she found the pillows and lay flat.

The first thing she felt was Tig's fingers tracing gently over her body. He seemed to be in teasing mood today, determined to take his time. She heard some rustling and movement. The next thing she felt wasn't Tig, she couldn't tell what it was. It was cool, solid and slightly damp. Tig moved it over her and it felt smooth, until he moved it in the other direction. Something about it chaffed at her skin. She couldn't make out what it was at all. In some directions it was slick, in others it was like fine sandpaper; then Tig started teasing her with something else that felt light and flimsy and tickled like a feather.

Sally bit her lip to keep from crying out again. She knew Tig was waiting for her to crack and despite feeling like her skin was being heated by glowing embers she was determined to deny him the satisfaction. Her fingers curled into the bedclothes as she tried to maintain some semblance of control over herself.

Sally felt Tig's hands warm against her thighs as he gently parted her legs. He pushed at her shins until she raised her knees, feet flat to the bed, totally exposed to him. The air in the room was cool against her hot core. Her hips jerked involuntarily when Tig started tracing his fingers and, whatever else, over her swollen folds, touching her ever so lightly. She was beginning to find that keeping still against all the sensations was intensifying them. She felt as though they were magnified as she concentrated on not moving. The thought of being displayed for him was causing a heavy weight in the pit of her belly to grow and expand.

She couldn't help but moan when she felt Tig push two fingers inside her, sliding them in and out, scissoring and twisting them; but then she felt something else. What, she had no idea. Something solid, but not stiff. It was too cool to be a cock, not round enough to be a dildo. Whatever it was, Tig was slowly working it inside her, pushing gently.

By the time he stopped she still didn't have any sense of what it was that he'd pushed into her. It was large, but not uncomfortably so. She couldn't help herself, she clenched against it, desperate to feel something, any sort of friction. She felt the slight tug when Tig took hold of the end of whatever it was, but was surprised at the sensation when he began to pull it out. She realised it must be the thing he'd been using to torture the rest of her skin. It wasn't hurting, but it wasn't good, and it had the same effect on her arousal as being drenched with a bucket of cold water.

"Tig. Whatever that is, that's not good darlin'." Sally could feel herself wincing. Whatever it was, she just wanted it out of her.

"OK Doll. Just wanted to try it." She heard a small thud, presumably as he dropped the item onto the floor.

She was about to push herself up onto her elbows, but she felt Tig's palm on her shoulder pushing her back down so she relaxed back into the bed, wondering what was coming next.

She got her answer when she realised she was hearing the sound of Tig unbuckling his belt and fitting a condom onto himself. She felt the bed dip under his weight as he settled himself between her raised knees and felt his hands grip the back of her thighs as he lifted her ass and pulled her forward onto his waiting cock.

"Ahhhhhhh Tig!" Now this was more like it.

Her previous discomfort forgotten Sally revelled in the feeling of being filled by hot, rigid flesh. She reached over her head, palms flat against the pillows, fingertips to her shoulders and pushed, arching her back at the same time. The movement lifted almost her whole torso off the bed and gave Tig much better leverage to pound into her as he manipulated her body.

Tig pulled her body against his sharply as he thrust and the combination of the seemingly endless foreplay, the sensation of being controlled, unable to see him, the feel of his cock filling her completely, hitting that sharp spot inside her had Sally tumbling down into a savage orgasm. As she came hard, clenching around him, his grip tightened painfully and his thrusts became harder and sharper. He grunted as he started to cum.

After the last few staccato thrusts Tig pulled out of her completely and almost dropped her on the bed. Sally's arms gave out and she lay in limp darkness. She knew they'd reached the conclusion of their session when she felt his fingers under her head undoing the knot in the scarf.

She blinked in the light of the room as Tig slid the soft material from her face.

"Thanks Doll. Now get your shit and get out. I'm gonna take a bath."

Yep, playtime was definitely over. Sally slid off the bed and stumbled over to her pile of clothes. She pulled on her jeans and boots first, but as she tugged her vest top down over her head she glanced back at the bed. She stopped mid-motion at the sight of the shiny silver and brown trout lying on the carpet by the side of the bed.

"Tig...you didn't?! The fish...? Did you?"

Tig shrugged. He was in the middle of lighting a cigarette.

Sally knew she was gaping at the fish, just lying there on the carpet. She had to physically shake herself before she could start moving again. Making sure she had all her stuff she slipped quickly out of the room without looking back at Tig. She had been right, she was gonna need a hot shower to get this session off her. Sally wondered briefly if Juice would still be in the bar. That boy's sweet, enthusiastic loving was the perfect antidote when Tig pulled stunts like this.

**Dedicated to the Freak Circle who have been waiting in breathless, and fairly patient, anticipation.**

_EmeraldJewelSparkle, GemmaTellerSoA, HappysHitwoman, Kiara8921, LaughingWarrior, Ozzysgirl, R3-1 M4y3r Simone Santos and anyone else who wants to join._

_We're all a very bad influence on each other. Bring out the spanking bunny!_

_However, if you like stories that range from adorable, light cuteness to awesomely dark twistedness; you should check out their work_.


	4. Chapter 4: Fruit Cocktail

**A/N**

**UndomesticatedSoA - Definition: A collaboration between Voracious Bitch and MuckyShroom, exploring the women of SAMCRO. Some characters are canon, some OFCs. Some situations are AU, some canon. If you want more info, just check out the bio.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy are the property of Kurt Sutter, FX, etc. We own nothing that you recognise from SoA.**

**Our OC's are our own.**

**Parental Advisory Warning: This piece contains bad language and sexual situations of a Tiggy nature.**

**This chapter is in response to a request from the Freak Circle following Chapter 3 of Sweet Things, Greedy Hands by R3-1 M4y3r. You knew Tig was gonna be curious about the fruit thing...**

**-o0o-**

**Fruit Cocktail**

Tig wandered into the club house to grab a beer. By the time they'd finished lunch he'd felt the need for a drink. It had been going so well, Catherine, Pinch's smokin' hot, stripper sister, had been telling them about the regular that paid her to mash fruit between her tits. Tig had barely been able to keep his eyes off her rack, but then she'd had to go and tell that story about the guy with the split penis. Fuck! That shit was going to haunt him every time he took a piss. Tig had been the only male at the table able to finish his lunch after that little revelation, but he still felt in need of some brain bleach. Beer would just have to do.

He snagged a bottle of beer from behind the bar and wandered into the kitchen, following the smell of something delicious baking. He found Sally putting away groceries.

"You bakin Doll?"

"Nah, Bobby's doin' some batches of banana bread. I'm just re-stocking."

Tig leant against the counter top watching her as he swigged his beer. The small room was pleasantly warm and smelt homey, and watching a pretty girl bending over was a damn sight more entertaining than the fucking hybrid he'd spent an hour working on before lunch.

Even though he'd finished his lunch, the sweet scent of heated sugar and butter had his appetite stirring again. He started paying attention to the items that Sally was methodically placing into drawers and cupboards, and that was when he saw them, lying innocently on the counter top, three bananas. The skins were a deep yellow in between blotches of deep brown, almost black. Tig smiled, they were at the perfect state of slightly over-ripeness that Bobby liked to use for his baking, since they were sweeter and easier to mash.

Pushing away from the counter he took the two short steps over to them. He barely even registered Sally looking at him with a quizzical expression as he ran a finger tip down one of the bananas, prodding it slightly and confirming his assessment of their condition.

Sally, for her part, was in two minds. She could either stealthily slip out of the kitchen leaving Tig to carry on with his preoccupation by himself, or with whoever else he happened to come across: or she could remind him that she was there and find out whether his plans for the fruit included anything other than simply satisfying mundane hunger. She felt the electricity begin to tingle over her skin, starting deep between her thighs and spreading outwards. Yep, decision made.

"Peckish Tig?"

He didn't startle when she spoke, just slowly half turned, looking over his shoulder at her as he continued to stroke the bananas with his finger tip. His eyes were bright and the expression on his face was thoughtful.

"Up for a game or two Mustang?" His voice was low and rough and did nothing to calm Sally's raging hormones.

"Always."

Tig turned fully and stepped over to her, invading her personal space. He was so close that she could feel the heat of his body through her clothes and smell the aroma of cigarettes, leather and cologne that was uniquely Tig. Just that scent of his was getting her wet. As he leant down she couldn't help but run her tongue over her lips in nervousness and anticipation. She was bemused slightly when, instead of kissing her or nipping her neck or shoulder, he reached behind her. Then she heard the noise of the fridge door opening. Narrowing her eyes at him she stepped to one side as he took a good long look in the refrigerator.

"After anything in particular Tig?" She crossed her arms under her chest, partly in petulance, partly to push her cleavage up into an even more noticeable position.

"You get any more fruit?"

"Yeah. Gemma's plannin' some sort of get together so I got some of everythin'. Not that you guys'll give a shit. As long as there's beer an' steak you're happy."

Tig shrugged. It was a fair observation. He leaned further into the fridge and pulled out a tub of raspberries. He straightened and closed the fridge door. His eyes catching the fruit bowl on the counter next to it. Sally was beginning to put two and two together. It added up to four when Tig caught a peach in his fingers and squeezed it slightly to test it's ripeness. Sally knew they weren't overly ripe and soft, but apparently they'd do for whatever Tig had in mind because he added it to his haul. He turned back to the bananas and grabbed them with his spare hand before casting another glance at the fruit bowl.

"Tig, move away from the pineapple."

He gave her a considering look, as if wondering whether she was being serious or could be persuaded. Then she shrugged again.

"OK no pineapple Doll. Come on." Tig started to head out of the kitchen.

"Hey."

He stopped and turned at Sally's call.

"Won't we need, like, some plastic or something? I don't fancy tryin' to get the juice stains out of your sheets."

"You do the laundry?"

"All us girls pitch in. Who did you think did it? Little laundry fairies?" Sally said with a laugh and shook her head. Men, always thinking that chores got done by magic.

"Nah, fuck the plastic. It'll be another story you can tell the girls."

"Fair enough." Sally shrugged and followed Tig out of the kitchen to his dorm room.

Once in the room Tig laid the fruit down on the cabinet next to the bed as Sally shut the door behind her.

"What gave you this idea Tig? The cooking channel?"

"Pinch's sister."

Sally just raised an eyebrow to request further explanation.

"She told us about a guy that pays to watch her mash fruit between her tits. I don't get it. I wanna see what it's all about."

Sally nodded. "Okkkaaay. So that's where I come in. I'm the tits."

"Yep."

"OK." She said matter of factly before beginning to strip out of her clothes and piling them neatly in the usual spot. Once she was naked she climbed onto the bed. She knelt in the centre, sat back on her heels. She folded her hands in her lap. There was something very appealing about being totally naked whilst Tig remained fully clothed. She enjoyed the feeling of anticipation, the spread of the liquid warmth inside, just kneeling there waiting for Tig to make his move. Tig was obviously enjoying it as well if the blazing light in his eyes and the bulge in his jeans was anything to go by.

"Fuck Doll. You play this game good."

Sally just looked at Tig from under her eyelashes in answer, a small smile playing on her lips.

Tig absently dropped a hand to his crotch and adjusted himself as he walked around the bed.

"Sit back against the head board."

Sally unfurled herself and did as he directed, stretching her legs out in front of her and crossing them at the ankles.

"Let's starts with these." Tig took the basket of raspberries in one hand and settled himself on the side of the bed facing Sally.

Sally tried cupping her breasts ready to receive the berries, then realised her grip wasn't going to afford enough pressure to really squash anything. She changed her grasp so that the heels of her hands were at the side of her breasts, her fingers splayed over her nipples, little fingers almost resting in the crease underneath, thumbs almost touching her collar bone. She eased them apart slightly, allowing Tig to drop the first raspberry inbetween them. She tried to catch it between her tits, but missed, and it rolled down onto her stomach. The cold tickle of the escaping fruit, having come straight from the fridge, made her shiver a little and gasp.

Tig was frowning, but Sally let go of her breasts and handed the berry back to Tig before wiggling down so that she was more or less lying down. She grasped her breasts again. Tig had a small smile on his face.

"Go for it Tigger." He smiled widely as he dropped the berry. However, even with the change in position it rolled away before Sally could catch it.

Brows drawn, Tig plucked the berry from where it had fallen on the bed by Sally's waist. As she positioned herself once more, he placed it gently on her breastbone and held it in place with a finger tip.

Sally pushed her flesh together, feeling the cool fruit give against her skin.

"Let's see Doll."

Sally relaxed her grip. They were both surprised to see that the pressure had had very little effect on the raspberry. It was flattened, and there were a couple of spots of almost clear, pink juice on Sally's skin, but essentially the berry was still whole.

"Shit."

"Try another."

Tig placed another raspberry next to the first, holding them delicately in place as Sally tried to squash them again. This time, when she parted her breasts, there was a little more juice on her skin, but the fruit remained stubbornly whole, if flattened.

"What's the deal with this Tig? You gonna lick the juice off or somethin'?"

"Nah, apparently all he does is watch. Strictly hands off. I don't get it."

"You know I don't have that rule Tig. But maybe we should try somethin' else. It don't look like these are gonna mush up."

Tig flashed her a smirk. He put the tub of berries down on the cabinet and reached for a banana."

"Apparently this is a favourite. Let's give it a shot."

Sally re-assumed her position. Tig unpeeled the banana, dropping the skin next to the raspberries. He seemed to be considering her breasts again, before positioning the banana underneath them. Taking the hint, Sally relaxed her hold a little as Tig pushed the banana so that it slid up between her breasts. It was so ripe that it pretty much mashed as soon as it met any resistance so Tig stopped. Gesturing for Sally to spread her tits, he put what was left of the banana between them. Sall pushed the mounds of flesh together again, moving them up and down against each other to really pulverise the fruit, before removing her hands, revealing the mess on her chest.

Pieces of pale yellow fruit, tiny black seeds and an almost clear, thick, viscous liquid were smeared across her breasts. Sally had no idea why anyone would find looking at this mess a turn on, but watching Tig's rapt gaze fixed on her as a smile began to grow on his face was certainly doing things for her. She felt the urge to squirm under his attention, but instead clenched her thighs together a little tighter and moved her fingers to brush over her stiff nipples.

Tig still wasn't sure he got it. The idea of watching a beautiful girl doing this solely for his attention was a turn on, but it wasn't worth playing for and walking away after just watching. There was certainly a control aspect that he appreciated, but he could get that with pretty much any girl, paid for or not, and it didn't have to involve food to be exciting. Having decided that he really wasn't going to be able understand that particular guy's issues he decided to concentrate on what was laid out in front of him. He began to imagine slowly licking the sweet, sticky fruit from her skin, taking his time and teasing her. Then he had another idea.

He put his hands over hers where they still lightly clutched her breasts, covering them completely. Never taking his eyes from her chest he pushed the firm mounds together, watching as the gooey fruit squeezed out from between them. Sure Catherine had said there was no touching, but where was the fun in that?

Sally's hips twisted slightly, catching Tig's attention. When he looked up he saw the slight flush colouring Sally's cheeks, saw her slightly parted lips and her heavy lidded eyes. His grin was pure wickedness as he looked over at the remaining bananas.

He picked one up and gave it a considering look. When he looked back at Sally she was gently biting her bottom lip in anticipation. He moved one hand down to her legs and slid his fingers between her knees, forcing her to uncross her ankles. He pushed his palm between her thighs, sliding his hand upwards, gently forcing her to spread her legs to allow him access. When he reached the top of her thighs he cupped her crotch and squeezed hard, pleased that she was already so wet. He withdrew his hand, eliciting a small whimper of disappointment, and was about to start peeling the banana when Sally spoke up a little breathlessly.

"Tig, if you're gonna go there, do me a favour, keep the skin on it. It'll be a trip to the ER to flush it out, it's too soft."

Tig nodded but began to unpeel the fruit anyway. He enjoyed the brief flash of annoyance that crossed Sally's features and smiled as he saw it turn into relief when he stopped with the fruit only half unpeeled.

"Come on Doll, show me what ya got."

Sally pulled her knees up; legs parted, and canted her hips, completely exposing her soft, wet core. Tig positioned himself more comfortably before slowly pushing the unpeeled half of the banana into her.

He shuffled down the bed, laying flat on his stomach between her knees, supporting himself on his forearms. Giving her a look that Sally was sure the very Devil himself must be capable of; he began to eat the peeled half of the banana.

Sally could feel the cool pieces of peeled skin where they lay gently over her almost naked mound and hung lightly, tickling her most delicate skin. With every bite that Tig took the fruit inside her moved slightly. It filled her in an uncomfortably pleasant way, but not well enough to relieve her growing arousal. If it hadn't been for the sinful look in Tig's eyes as he watched her, she was sure that she'd simply be feeling frustrated, but watching him, watching her kept the heated blood pounding in her veins.

When he'd eaten as much of the banana as he could reach, Tig slipped the rest from her body. Sally's hips twitched upwards unconsciously as if her body was disappointed by the loss. He knelt and unpeeled the rest of the fruit, dropping the redundant skin on the carpet. He offered the banana to Sally. She licked her lips slightly before parting them, allowing Tig to slip the banana between them. She sucked slightly before taking a small bite from the end.

Tig growled before snatching the fruit from her mouth and dumping it on the cabinet. He stood swiftly and began to strip out of his clothes. He knew his brothers were well aware of his deviant tendencies, but he'd still catch hell from them if he walked into Church with fruit on his cut. Once naked he climbed back onto the bed. He lightly gripped Sally's ankles and pulled, guiding her to lay her legs flat on the bed. Once she was lay flat, he positioned himself over her, kneeling astride her body, his knees either side of her hips.

"Grab those pretty tits Doll."

Sally was almost entranced by the sight of Tig's solid, muscled body rearing over her, his hard cock twitching with his excitement. She did as he instructed. Tig leant forward, holding his weight on his straightened arms, his hands either side of sally's head. Gripping his cock in one fist, he positioned it at the base of her breasts, nudging the tight crevice that they formed as she pushed them together. Steadying himself on his arms again, he began to thrust between her tits.

Sally was trying to concentrate on keeping her breasts pushed tightly together to give Tig the friction she knew he needed, but it was difficult not to get distracted by his hot, smooth length thrusting against her chest. Her breasts weren't large enough to encompass his cock fully, so he was moving in small pumps, lubricated by the mashed fruit, concentrating on massaging the sensitive head. Sally couldn't help looking down and was mesmerised by the rhythmic appearance of the silky glans between her breasts. Tig's arousal was infectious, but it wasn't going to be enough to tip her over the edge, and as much as she enjoyed pleasing him, Sally really hoped he wouldn't just kick her out once he was done.

Tig watched Sally watching him. Using her body in this way to satisfy himself increased his pleasure exponentially. Already turned on from their fruit play, feeling her compliant beneath him, and seeing her stare at his cock with an unconscious expression of desire on her face tipped him over the edge. There were several of the croweaters, even some of the ones who'd been around for a while, that flat-out refused to indulge him in this. For some reason that he just couldn't fathom, this, over everything else that they were willing to submit to, they found degrading.

Sally looked up in time to see Tig close his eyes and throw his head back at the same time as his thrusts dramatically increased in speed. Sally, closed her eyes, tilted her chin up and arched her back. Getting cum in the eye stung like a bitch. She felt Tig lose control, felt the hot liquid spatter over her chest and neck.

Tig was still for long moments, resting on his arms, breathing deeply. Sally watched the corded muscle in his arms flex as he recovered. There was every possibility that Tig was actually old enough to be her father, but you couldn't tell it from his body. He was in fine shape. There was a downy carpet of hair over his chest that she would love to run her fingers through and explore all the way down to his 'happy trail' and further, if he ever gave her the opportunity.

Tig climbed off the bed and went fishing for his jeans to find a cigarette. Sally sighed as she realised she was probably going to remain frustrated unless one of the other Sons fancied some afternoon delight or until she got home.

"Tig, if we're done is it OK if I take a shower? Bobby's gonna be pissed when he finds his bananas missing an' I don't wanna go out there covered in...evidence."

Tig chuckled as he exhaled a lungful of smoke. "Sure Doll."

Then he paused, saying, almost to himself. "Damn, I forgot about the peach."

Trying to get as little mess on the covers as possible, Sally slid off the bed and headed for the shower. Running the water until it was steaming hot she stepped under the spray. She had finished rinsing off the worst of it when Tig climbed into the shower with her.

"C'mere Doll." He said gently as he pulled her against him, her back to his chest. He reached past her and picked up the soap. He lathered it between his hands before rubbing the slick bar over her neck and shoulders before thoroughly soaping her breasts, making sure that all traces of fruit and cum were gone.

He slid his hands over her belly and lower, returning the soap to its dish as he did so. His hands slippery with soap and water, he cupped one breast, pinching the pebbled nipple, as his other hand dipped to Sally's clit and began to rub in slow circles.

Sally leant her head back, resting it on Tig's shoulder. She gave herself over to the sensation of his fingers on her body, the warmth of him behind her and the feel of the steaming water cascading over both of them. She began to move her hips against Tig's fingers. He cupped her, pressing on her hard clit with the heel of his palm as he played at her entrance with his fingertips. Sally could feel his cock hard against her backside. When Tig nipped at the tender skin where her shoulder joined her neck she moaned.

With one last firm, almost vicious pinch of her nipple, Tig removed his hand from her breast. Leaning back for space, he placed it between Sally's shoulder blades and pushed her forward. Sally shuffled her feet further apart and braced her palms flat against the tiles in front of her. The water was hitting her between her shoulders and flowing down her back, over it, between her cheeks.

Still massaging her clit with one hand, Tig used the other to guide himself into position. Gripping her hips with both hands, he sank into her to the hilt in one thrust.

Sally arched her back and groaned as Tig began to move, pushing into her hard and fast, pulling out torturously slowly. His grip was tight, just the right side of painful. As he slammed into her body over and over again, pulling her back onto his cock as he thrust, Sally found herself panting and moaning, pleading with him.

"Oh Tig! Please. Yeah. Please. Just like that. Harder Tig! Please!"

Tig was only too happy to oblige. He fucked her as hard as he could, ramming into her wet flesh. He knew not all the bitches could take it like this, he was a big boy, several had screamed for mercy; but he felt Sally's body tightening seconds before her pussy started to clench around his cock. He thrust harder and faster, making Sally scream in pleasure as she came hard. His own shouts mixed with hers, neither bothered whether anyone heard them.

After a few moments of shuddering breaths, Tig slid from her body. Without turning her around he pulled Sally against him, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder, the slowly cooling water still running over them.

"Hey Mustang, you know you're my freak right?" He murmured at her ear.

Sally smiled to herself. Tig could be sort of sweet when he wanted to be. He knew that she'd give whatever he suggested a try. She knew he liked that about her. She knew that, for the most part, Tig was simply extremely curious. He lacked the filter that made most people think twice and turn away rather than act out on those strange fleeting thoughts that came unbidden, but he never set out to deliberately cause pain, at least not without some pleasure involved somewhere in the mix. She had to admit to herself too, that she liked the special kudos that came from being the only girl in the clubhouse that could cope with Tig and all his eccentricities. She liked having that special place in his life; but she kept her head on straight, she didn't delude herself into thinking it was anything more than it was. The clubhouse was home, the Sons and everyone around them were her family, and that was enough for her.

"Yeah Tig. I know."


	5. Chapter 5: High Heels

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy are the property of Kurt Sutter, FX, etc. We own nothing that you recognise from SoA.**

**Our OC's are our own.**

**Parental Advisory Warning: This piece contains bad language.**

**This chapter is a little snippet between Chapters 12 and 13 of Sweet Things, Greedy Hands by R3-1 M4y3r. You all wanted to know what happened with the shoes...**

**-o0o-**

As Catherine left the main room heading for the dorms, Sally stumbled back over to Tig. It was Christmas and she was the best part of half of the way through a bottle of vodka. She always did stupid shit when she was drinking vodka, it seemed to make her giddy and it looked like tonight was going to be no exception.

The tiny little part of her brain that hadn't drowned in alcohol yet was yelling that walking around in six inch stripper heels was not something that should be done when you were over the DUI limit. It was also getting a touch offended at Tig's line about her doing anything he wanted her too. Sure she'd give any of his 'suggestions' a try, but that line had felt just a little too patronising, and just a little like she had no free will, or any intelligence at all. She wasn't a whore that could be bought, who'd do anything for a dollar. Sure she'd come here to trade herself for a little protection from her asshole ex; but that was a while ago now. She'd got her shit together. She'd stayed because she liked the place and the people in it. It felt like a family, dysfunctional and occasionally psychotic, but still a family.

She'd made friends with the other girls and the boys and no way would she get laid this much living a vanilla life outside the club. Most of 'em were as hot as all get out. They could be callous and selfish in bed, but mostly, since none of them wanted the girls talking about how shit they were in the sack, they usually put a bit of effort in, at least making sure you got off, even if it wasn't the epic fuck of the century. Of course some of them were just naturally endowed and talented enough to pretty much ensure they were an epic fuck even if they didn't seem inclined to make much of an effort. But none of that meant that sticking around made her a whore, she wasn't a fucking dog to be patted on the head and told to fetch the ball for a treat. Thinking about that had her reaching for her glass again to drown out the whining of that tiny, little voice.

"Dance for me baby." Tig's command dissolved in the drunken haze, the Russian blend making it sound like the best idea Sally had heard all year.

Sally had dressed appropriately for Christmas, in that she had hardly dressed at all. The usual dress code for a Friday night was anything from 'hot biker chick' to 'slutty hooker chic' and anything betwixt and between, but the Christmas and New Year dress code was strictly 'sparkly slutty hooker chic'. The shoes, being a sort of slightly dirty cream colour with the lights up, weren't the best accessories for the hot pink, sequined, skin tight, bandeau dress that she was wearing, but the booze had been flowing for hours so it wasn't like anyone actually gave a shit. In fact, if she didn't get a wriggle on, she'd probably be the most clothed person in the club house within about thirty minutes.

To that end, Sally started throwing what usually amounted to her sexiest shapes, working it all; hips, arms, legs, tits and hair. A sober person watching her would have seen a stumbling drunk with limbs flailing and tangled hair whipping around; but as far as Sally was concerned, at that moment in time, she was simply the most alluring and desirable person on the planet. Tig certainly wasn't making any noises to the contrary.

Trying to pull off a move she'd seen in Flashdance Sally attempted a spin. The world tilted several more degrees from its axis than it should have and in a blur of walls and faces she found herself on her ass on the deck, her breath forced out of her lungs with an "Oooohufffff"."

Stunned for a moment or two, Sally eventually realised that she was a tangled mess of limbs on the sticky clubhouse floor with an ache in her backside that heralded a mega bruise in the morning, well, later that morning.

"Nice move Mustang, little shaky on the dismount." Tig was smirking at her from the sofa, not moving a finger to check how she was or to help her up.

Grimacing, Sally tried to get to her feet, but she realised pretty quickly that she wasn't going to be able to put any weight on her left foot.

"Shit!" She gasped.

"Hey! Those shoes better still be in one piece."

Sally looked up at him from the floor, remembering just in time to wipe the expression of anger from her face. "Don't worry Tig, your shoes are fine. Think my ankle's fucked though."

Seeing that Tig was completely unmoved by her plight, she decided she'd just have to sort herself out, so the first thing she set about doing was unfastening the shoes. When she handed them to Tig he looked over each one carefully, checking the heels for cracks and the rest of the shoe for scratches.

"Fuck Tig, I'm gonna need to get some ice on this."

"Sure, go get some ice on it." Tig muttered, still absorbed in his inspection of Catherine's cast-off footwear.

Sally realised that Tig really did have absolutely no intention of lifting a finger to help her. She heaved herself up off the floor using the tables and chair around her to pull herself up. The ache in her ankle ate through her drunk until she felt almost sober. She hobbled into the kitchen with the aid of anything that she could get a hold of on the way. No one offered to help, or even seemed to take any notice. All the girls were taken, fully occupied with whomever they were tangled around. The men they were tangled around were fully distracted and their blood definitely wasn't pumping to their brains.

Stumbling into the kitchen Sally found a bag of something in the freezer that would do for a make-shift ice pack. She managed to perch on the counter and held the bag of solid vegetables against her ankle for a bit. She sighed, she could do with getting Chibs to have a look at it, but he'd disappeared a while ago. Sally paused, Chibs had disappeared right around the same time that Catherine had if she wasn't mistaken. Sally filed that thought away for another time and returned to icing her ankle. She slid down from the counter, but found she still couldn't put any weight on her foot without pain shooting right up to her hip, so sharp it took her breath away.

She managed to limp out of the kitchen, looking for someone to provide some assistance, or at least a little sympathy. She must have been gone longer than she'd realised because the party had wound right down. Everyone had passed out or headed to the dorms. Only a few people were left in the room, and any that were awake were so drunk they wouldn't have known their own names. A couple of the girls were unconscious on the floor, lying in pools of their own vomit. Juice was passed out in a chair, his head thrown back, pants round his ankles and a girl passed out with her face in his lap.

Sally tested her ankle again. Yeah, there was no way she was going to be able to drive home. A small movement caught the corner of her eye. She turned a little and saw Tig in the doorway to the corridor that lead to the dorms. He had Trudy pressed up against the door frame and seemed to be determined to devour the girl from the mouth down. Taking no notice of anything else around him and without seeing Sally at all, he took a couple of steps back before pushing Trudy ahead of him towards the dorms, setting her going with a resounding slap on her ass.

There was only one thing for it. The sofas were pretty ratty, stained with sweat, cum and vomit, they'd seen it all; but it was the only choice Sally had until she could drive or get a lift. At least there was one empty, the one Tig has been seated on. She made her way over to it and dropped onto it carefully, but grateful to be able to take the weight off her feet. She curled up on it and tried to fall asleep.

She could smell him on the fabric of the sofa, musk and cigarettes, and the scent was keeping her awake. Sally gave herself a stern mental talking to. Just because she was his 'go to' girl for the freaky stuff she shouldn't start thinking that she was special. She was just another sweetbutt. She needed to get that shit straight in her head right now or she better just fucking leave and never come back.

What was left of the alcohol in her system was finally making her sleepy. Feeling her eyelids drop, she determined to berate herself some more in the cold light of day, to straighten her head out tomorrow; but for tonight she was going to sleep wrapped in the scent of him and the lingering warmth of his body.

**So now, go and read Chapter 4 of Eating Crow by Laughing Warrior. Go on, read it NOW! Sally certainly gets around **

**Much love to the Freak Circle, if you're not reading their work, you should be. Nip to the Bio of MuckyShroom and you'll find a link to our blog. Welcome to the Dark Side.**


End file.
